10 SongFics of the MattMello Variety
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: As the title says. People can give me suggestions. The first song I did is Bet On It. I know it's High School Musical but It just seemed to fit Mello so well. Rating may go up. SLASH
1. Bet On It

_AN/ Yes I'm aware that this song is from High School musical and yes I do loath those movies with a passion but when I was searching Mello videos on Youtube I found a tribute with this song and it just fit with Mello so well so… Give it a chance and don't hate me for giving this a shot PS: Even though this song fic is mostly about Mello there is still a lot about MelloxMatt (Yum)_

_**Everybody's always talking at me**_

_**Everybody's trying to get in my head**_

"I'm afraid L is dead."

Those words shook me to my 14 year old core. My mentor, my role model, the man who had given me ideals on justice and life, something to work for instead of just being a kid with a bad attitude self destructing, lost within the system was… dead.

I grabbed Roger by his shirt expressing my grief with anger as always. Near just sat on the floor playing with his puzzle. I never understood how someone could be so stolid, it killed. I then asked who L had chosen I needed to know. I planned my whole life around succeeding L. Worked harder than any student in Whammy's. I studied till I passed out face down on my book.

"He hadn't chosen yet." Roger continued talking but I barely heard anything. I knew what was coming.

"Can't the two of you work together?" My mouth clenched in anger. I wouldn't, no couldn't work with that little emotionless sheep.

"Alright sounds good." I knew he didn't mean it. He was just trying to get to me. He would control the whole investigation. Get the whole team on his side because my bad attitude would turn everyone away, it always did… well almost always.

_**I wanna listen to my own heart talking**_

I knew what I had to do.

"And as for me I'm leaving this institution." I turned and walked toward the door past Near and his disgustingly emotionless face partly covered by that disgustingly fluffy white hair.

"Wait Mello!" Roger cried out jumpy out of his seat as fast as the old man could.

"Don't waste your breath I'm almost 15 years old. It's time I started living my own life." I slammed the door behind me.

I couldn't count on Near, I couldn't count on Roger, I sure as hell couldn't count on L anymore. I had to rely on myself and myself alone.

_**I need to count on myself instead**_

I ran to my room as fast as I could. I ripped a black duffel bag from the closet as fast as I could. I tore all my stuff off shelves and grabbed all my clothes haphazardly dumping them into the bag. I was furious I couldn't breath. How could they expect me to work with Near? I was disgusted. As I was about to stomp out of the room I stepped on something causing it to crunch under his foot. I looked down it was a game cartridge.

_Matt… _

The one thing that could make me want to stay. Beautiful, fragile, Mail Jeevas. The gamer that was rarely ever an arms length away from me. He was like my other half, the one person even when I was in a rage would never hurt. Ever since I had turned 12 I knew I loved Matt as more than a friend but the boy was so young and innocent I couldn't bare to lose him to my confession.

"It's better this way," I deluded myself almost knowing I was doing it. "He'll be fine without me and I'll be fine without him." With that I snuck through all the back passages and out the cellar door. I didn't look back even as my heart clenched and a tear rolled down my cheek.

_**Did you ever**_

_**Lose yourself to get what you want?**_

_**Did you ever**_

_**Get on a ride, then wanna get off?**_

*A Year and a Half Later

Here I was sitting in the back seat of a high-class black car. I was trying to resist shaking. Today was my confirmation of loyalty to the Mafia. The leather I wore was uncomfortable and tight I hated it, bit I had to make them believe I was more than just a brilliant mind, I had to be hard as knives and twice as deadly. I was sixteen and I was about to make my first killing.

Who was I becoming? I was exactly the person L had wanted me to bring to justice. I felt shame burn in my stomach. I clung to my rosary with my right hand, I had always been a very religious person. I knew L was looking down at me from heaven in his strange crouched position shaking his head.

I spoke to him in my head. "L it's the only way I can avenge you. These people have the connections I need to make things happen. Please forgive me."

We began to slow down and I wanted nothing more than to tell them to turn around and let me out but I knew that wasn't a possibility. I stepped out of the car with the others, slinking into the house of an "ex" member who could easily expose us and go into witness protection. We couldn't risk that.

BANG!

I watched his brain paint the walls. A perfect shot. I felt sick, I thought I might vomit instead I lifted my still smoking gun to my lips and blew, smirking.

"Any other tests?" I raised a brow. They shook their head in unison, welcoming me with open arms.

_**Did you ever push away the ones**_

_**You should've held close?**_

_**Did you ever let go?**_

_**Did you ever not know?**_

_*****_ Two Years Later

I stood in the shower trying to scrub away the murders, the blood, the greed, the just plain filthiness I felt. The scalding water was turning my skin a flushing pink. I sighed turning the water as cold as it could trying to numb myself. When I began to shiver violently I turned the water off stepping out and wrapping my body in a towel. I dried myself quickly slipping back into the leather pants and vest. I never removed my rosary, never. I made me feel safe, made me still feel some connection to god and L. It also made me feel guilty. I dried my hair as best I could. It was late at night but I knew I wouldn't be sleeping I had so many plans to make for the Kira case, I was high enough up in the rankings to begin making suggestions. They all took a liking to the idea of gaining the notebook which would give them Kira's powers.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell. What the hell I never got visitors, especially not this late at night. I walked to the door cautiously grabbing my gun from the table, I hid it my behind my back. I opened the door slowly I heard the sounds of rain and let he door swing open the rest of the way. I felt my heart fly into my throat. The last person I ever expected to see stood soaking wet at my door step.

"Hi Mello," Matt said gazing at me with apprehensive goggle covered eyes. Oh god he had only gotten more beautiful. His crimson hair soaked with rain, his baggy striped shirt covered by a fur vest. Those ripped jeans that used to be huge on him so he'd have to wear a belt all the time just to keep them up, now fit him perfectly. My mouth gaped open all I wanted to do was throw my arms around him. I almost did then I remembered the thing clutched in my left hand. A gun, a gun that I had killed countless people with. Matt sweet Matt, my beautiful Mail should never be exsposed to what I had. I wanted him sweet pure and innocent forever. What I was about to do would haunt me forever.

My eyes hardened into a glare that would scare a grown man in the military.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded harshly.

"I-I came to find you. I missed you Mells." Matt said softly.

"Well I didn't miss you. If I gave two shits about you don't you think I would have brought you with me, or at least told you I was leaving? But yeah, I didn't. I didn't want my little puppy dog following me." I laughed callously. I felt knives stab at my heart.

"Oh." Matt dropped his head. I knew he was hiding tears and it absolutely killed me.

"Yeah, oh. So you can crawl back into whatever shit hole you crawled out of to come here." I couldn't breath. I was literally begging him to call me out on my lie.

"Okay." He said in a soft broken whisper. He turned and made his way down the step I could see his shoulders shaking. I cursed softly under my breath. He went to the drivers side of his car. Nothing happened for a moment and then the motor roared to life and he was gone. I starred until he was out of my line of sight. I dropped to my knees and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I love you so much, so fucking much."

_**I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am**_

_**I'll give it all I got, that is my plan**_

_**Will I find what I lost? You know you can**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**I wanna make it right, that is the way**_

_**To turn my life around, today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**How will I know if there's a path worth taking?**_

_**Should I question every move I make?**_

_**With all I've lost, my heart is breaking**_

_**I don't wanna make the same mistake**_

Today my plan went through and I killed all of Near's comrades with names and faces I could identify… I had taken a step forward but I felt hollow. Hollow and sick.

_**Did you ever**_

_**Doubt your dream will ever come true?**_

_**Did you ever**_

_**Blame the world and never blame you?**_

FUCKING KIRA! If he hadn't come into the world everything would be perfect.

L wouldn't be dead.

Matt would be by my side.

I wouldn't be a murderous Mafia Leader. Yes I was finally number one at something, but some how that didn't comfort me.

I wouldn't feel so fucking lost…

_**I will never**_

_**Try to live a lie again**_

_**I don't wanna win this game**_

_**If I can't play it my way**_

_**I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am**_

_**I'll give it all I got, that is my plan**_

_**Will I find what I lost? You know you can**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**I wanna make it right, that is the way**_

_**To turn my life around, today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

I was again bargaining for the notebook with Police Chief Yagami and I knew that the results wouldn't be in my favor this time around. He had me trapped. I hated the feeling. I knew what I had to do. I knew I probably wouldn't make it out alive but somehow that didn't bother me as much as it should have, after all I had nothing to live for. The endless killings, the drinking, the drugs, having lost Matt. It as all killing me slowly any how. It was time to detonate…

_**Hold up, give me room to think**_

_**Bring it on down**_

_**Gotta work on my swing**_

_**Gotta do my own thing, hold up**_

I woke and my body throbbed. I couldn't even think my body was in so much pain. I couldn't breath. I hesitantly lifted my eyes. I was in unfamiliar bedroom and I tried to recollect what had happened.

Right I went and blew myself up… great.

But where was I know. Had one of the boys lived and save me? I smelt the strong scent of cigarettes. That wasn't abnormal many of the boys smoked.

"Hello?" I called my voice raspy.

Then once again the last person I expected to see walked through the door.

He looked in on me with a scared expression.

"Matt?" I said stupidly.

"Yeah…" He looked down.

"How did you find me?" I asked amazed. He blushed a bright red.

"I've sort of been keeping tabs on you."

"So… You know everything." I wanted to die. Matt knew the monster I've become.

"Pretty much. You've made good advancements in the Kira case." Matt said leaning against the door. I thought I had heard wrong. Advancements in the Kira case that's what he called me joining the Mafia and almost getting myself killed.

"But after you drink this I'll be out of your hair." Matt said passing me a water bottle full of some kind of orange liquid. "It's a water and vitamin supplement, it'll help you get your strength back." Matt said before turning around and walking away I wanted to cry out and tell him to come back but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

_**It's no good at all to see yourself**_

_**And not recognize your face**_

_**Out on my own, it's such a scary place**_

Matt and I had barely spoken in the past two weeks, I was bed ridden and Matt spent most of his time in the living room I had never seen. I assumed he slept on the couch considering I was in his bed. He was out buying cigarettes at the moment. I was so bored and the pain had lessened a lot. Matt had done a good job of cleaning my burns they had not even gotten infected.

I finally lifted myself from the bed and walked toward the bathroom once more. I relieved myself and as I was about to go out the door I noticed the mirror. Gauze covered one side of my face part of my chest, side and back. I was curios. I knew I shouldn't remove the bandages but I had to know. I unwrapped the bandages and closed my eyes before openinging them.

… I was hideous. The ugliness inside was now out in rhe open for everyone to see. It disgusted me.

I just continued to stare. I felt so alone. I felt so venerable.

Then I heard Matt enter the room connected to the bathroom. He looked into the bathroom to see me staring into the mirror expression blank.

"You healed up pretty good." Matt said a note of happiness in his voice.

"Hm… This is pretty good Matt." I hissed displaying my destroyed face. He gazed at me unafraid.

"Mello I saw you with your face bleeding and oozing, the flesh still sizzling. This is nothing." Matt said voice somber.

"Why?" I rasped.

"Why what?" Matt asked softly.

"After the things I said to you, why did you continue to care? Why did you save me?" I needed to know. How could anyone be so completely loyal and to a murderer like me?

"Mello…" Then he stopped.

"Say it." I snapped and then stopped myself. "Please I need to know."

"I love you Mello." He said strongly but I could tell it was just a front. "I always have. No matter how many times you've hurt me I could never stop loving you."

"I never, never wanted to hurt you." I whispered. "I was trying to keep you safe."

"What?" Matt said disbelieving.

"I love you Mail Jeevas. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me." Matt gazed at me shocked and I dropped my had in embarrassment. Then I felt a warm calloused hand cup my scarred cheek. He lifted my head and we gazed into each other's eyes. The goggles absent for ones so I could see his beautiful green eyes once more.

"You're so beautiful Mello. No matter what, you will always be my beautiful gun wielding, leather clad, broken angel." I let a tear escape my eye before leaned up and captured his lips with mine in the most powerful kiss that I'm sure has ever been exspierianced.

_**The answers are all inside of me**_

_**All I gotta do is believe…**_

Now without my Mafia connections I knew I had to get Kira another way. The only way was to prove Light Yagami and Mikami Teru's guilt by having Mikami get the real notebook and use it.

_**I'm not gonna stop**_

_**Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot**_

_**That's who I am, that is my plan**_

_**Will I end up on top?**_

Would I finally beat Near? Come out number 1?

_**You can bet on it, bet on it**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it**_

_**You can bet on it, bet on it**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it**_

As I mounted my motorcycle. I nodded to Matt. We would kidnap Takada and take down Kira. I knew this could very easily lead to my death but I needed to do this I needed to prove myself. I had to avenge L. I had to make the world a safe place for Matt. Matt would shoot the smoke bomb and escape to safety.

1

2

3

Go

_**I wanna make it right, that is the way**_

_**To turn my life around, today is the day**_

_**Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**_

_**Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it**_

_**You can bet on me**_

_AN/ Sooo Was that terribly crappy or did I do a good job with a crappy song. I really did think it was fitting and I hope you liked it. I'd really appreciate a review. BTW I am doing 9 more of these type of Matt/Mello song fics so you can all give suggestion if I like them I'll do them _


	2. Love The Way You Lie Part 1

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Matt. Mail. Mail Jeevas.

That name send images spinning through my head makes my six senses into overdrive. I smell the cigerrette smoke billowing around my nose. I hear the electronics beeping throughout the empty apartment. I feel the slight brush of ripped tattered jeans against my leg. But all this just means I'm losing it. He's not here and its all because of me. Me, Mello. Mihael. Mihael Keehl. I have a become a machine. I work towards a goal with nothing else in mind. The only thing that can get through the metallic walls is Matt and I drove him away. Everyone is a pawn but Matt is my queen, I must protect him but let him fight for me for that is what he see's to be his purpose. I left him behind at Whammy's Orphanage the place of our meeting for his safety but like the loyal lover he is he sought me out endlessly until we were reunited. But I was different person. Harder, darker, less welcoming but he stayed trying desperately to bring me back. I was the leader of the Mafia for christs sake and even that was not enough to drive him away. Even after my accident where I blew of half my face he stuck by me. And how did I repay him, I hit him, not once but over and over again. The anger that bubbled inside…

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_I _can't see. I'm blind. He was simply trying to get me to re-bandage my wounds and I was working trying just to get an inch further in the Kira case after being bed ridden for almost a month, who knew how far Near had gotten. The anger was directed at myself, Near, the world, but he just wouldn't back down. He prodded me once more and I snapped. I flipped around and my fist collided with his cheek. I got up and starred down at him.

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe_

He looks so shocked, so… betrayed, so confused.

_But I still fight_

_While I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

_It's like I'm in flight_

The real me screams at me inside my head to stop, feels so torn and guilty but my leather boot collides painfully with his side and he rolls over to protect himself but I the blows keep coming. Finally I stop, and storm into another room and collapse in the chair. I breath heavily for about five minutes the anger still radiating through me. Then all of a sudden I'm cold. I shiver and my vision comes clear I feel so dirty, so disgusting. I get up and run into the other room there he is on the floor goggles up on his head tears pouring down his cheeks. I run to him and he looks terrified.

"Mail." I whisper and slowly drop to my knees before him. He stares up at me, the confusion in those eyes crushing me.

"Why?" He lets out in one breath.

"It's not you. It's not you I swear. You're the best thing in my life! It's everything else, the mob, Kira, Near! I'm so sorry!" I reach for him and doesn't move so I place my hand on his shoulder.

_High off a love_

_Drunk from the hate_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer_

_I suffocate_

I'm feeling so disturbed as I see the bruise blossom on his cheek in the dingy lights. I'm scared of myself. He must see something in my eyes for he reaches a hand up and kissed me.

_And right before I'm about to drown_

_He resuscitates me_

_He fucking hates me_

_And I love it_

I wish I could say that was the last time but… it was the first. And when there is a first of something there must be more after.

The second time was worse. I just got back from retrieving my picture and I simply walked through the door and started beating on him. He was just sitting their playing his childish games and I snapped.

Later that night I was in the kitchen afraid to go back to him, afraid to see the betrayal and fear in those bright beautiful green eyes. Then I heard the front door open. I jumped to my feet. I saw his back descending the stairs a bag over one shoulder.

"_Wait!" _I screamed from the top of the stairs fear pounding in my heart._ "Where you going?"_

He looked up with sad torn eyes and said._ "I'm leaving you."_

Anger, denial, and terror took me._ "No you ain't!" _I ran down the stairs and grabbed his wrist._ "Come back!"_

Matt tore his hand back as if he a been burnt.

"Look Mihael!" He pulled down the collar of his shirt. I looked away. "Look!" He demanded and I did around his neck were and ring of hands prints. Tears came to my eyes. I had done that to him. I had done that to the one person I loved more than anything in the world. The tears rolled down my cheeks. I begged him to come back.

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane_

"I love you Matt. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I never meant to. I swear please don't leave me." I reached my arms around his waist and pulled him to me and pushed his head to the crook of my neck. "Please." He broke down and we withdrew back into the house back forget in the living room. We held eachother bumping into walls mouths melding and eyes crying.

_Cause when it's going good_

_It's going great_

_I'm Superman_

_With the wind at his back_

_He's Lois Lane_

We tumbled into bed and made love until the sun came up, whispering words of love.

_But when it's bad_

_It's awful_

_I feel so ashamed_

_I snap_

_Who's that dude_

_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on him_

And I whispered empty promises..._ "I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength."_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

_When you're with them_

_You meet_

_And neither one of you_

_Even know what hit 'em_

When we met it was like this automatic spark. I was an angry volatile little boy and he was my sarcastic loyal best friend who could take whatever I could dish out.

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills_

_Used to get 'em_

It soon turned to love at the age of 12. We didn't know what it was to be gay or straight I knew it was wrong to lie with a man but it felt right and whatever felt this right to me could never be wrong.

_Now you're getting fucking sick_

_Of looking at 'em_

_You swore you've never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

I swore to always protect Matt I was feared at Whammys and the lithe red head was an easy target. I beat up anyone who even looked at him wrong. He got scared one day because I broke one boys nose. I promised I would never, never hurt him that way. That I loved him for forever. Play ground promises as I see them now.

_Now you're in each other's face_

_Spewing venom_

_In Your words_

_When you spit 'em_

_You push_

_Pull each other's hair_

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments_

_When you're in 'em_

You taught yourself to fight back. It always startd with a few wrongly placed words that ended up with you pinned to a wall with me screaming in your face. You push me away but I'm just so much stronger than you. We fight, you scratch, I hit and bruise your supple fless, you bite my shoulder only adding fuel to the fire. I choke you and you get one good hit in. It's a reoccurring cycle one I was getting a bit to comfortable with.

_So lost in the moments_

_When you're in 'em_

Than… The day when I took it to far came along. You had just shoved me into a coffee table when my hand hit something on it glossy surface. I pulled it into my and turned it on you. The muzzle turned on your terrified face.

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

You tried to talk me down but nothing could clear the blind haze of rage covering my eyes. I shot not really aiming he barely moved. The shot seemed to shake me out of whatever trance I was in. Matt stared at me with that look except spiraled in was a look of terrible hatred.

_So they say it's best_

_To go your separate ways_

_Guess that they don't know ya_

_Cause today_

_That was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over_

_It's a different day_

_Sound like broken records_

_Playing' over_

I open my mouth and try to form words. But my inner demon mutters "_But you promised him_. _Next time you'll show restraint."_

"Matt." Matt I whisper falling to my knees.

"_You don't get another chance! Life is no Nintendo game!" _He screams running into your room. I don't follow it's about an hour later and you go in. I get there just in time to see him creep out the window onto the fire escape with a bag full of his stuff.

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch him leave_

_Out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Now I'm sitting in our empty apartment thinking of all the things I would have done different. It's been a month and I've lost my mind I miss you and I can't breath it's like you took half of me with you. I'm dying slowly. Than I finally get the balls to call you. To tell you all the things I been thinking. It rings three almost four times before it clicks and you say,

"Took you long enough." I let out a low cuckle and go right into my apology.

"_Now I know we said things. Did things, that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is. You're the same as me. But when it comes to love you're just as blinded. _

"_Baby please come back. It wasn't you. Baby it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano."_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though."_

There's silence and then a click. I feel the depression seep in once more. Than there's the roar of a car motor outside. I jump up and run to the door and fling it open there he is in all his glory. His bag dropped at his side. I walked down and kiss him and he kisses back. I pull back and whisper.

"_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk."_

"Tell me we'll be different." He says desperately.

"We will I promise. I swear."

I tell you but you don't seem to believe.

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball _

_Next time I'm pissed _

_I'll aim my fist at the dry wall._

_Next time. _

_There will be no next time!_

_I say I'm sorry and beg for you to come in. You finally do. _

_I apologize_

_Even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games_

_I just want him back_

_I know I'm a liar_

The second he gets through the door I slam him into the wall and his in his ear.

"_If you ever try to fuckin' leave again. I'mma tie you to the bed. And set this house on fire." _Than I smash our mouths together. Because without him I may have went… just a little mad.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_


End file.
